Fourtris No War
by fourtris-shipper46
Summary: If there was no attack on the Abnagation. Ships are Fourtris, Shauna/Zeke, Uriah/Marlene, and Christina/Will. Al is not dead, but he might be later. It takes place after rankings. This is my first fanfic so no hate. Rated T
1. Chapter 1-Truly Dauntless

_Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming._

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says._

_"You know," I say, "I really don't care."_

_I stand up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Will and Christina stopped kissing. I reluctantly pull away from Tobias and walk over to a fuming Christina. She drags me across the pit to the dorms and sits on her bed. I sit next to her hesitantly, waiting for her to blow.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating Four," she bursts out, "I told you about Will and I."

"I know, but we didn't want people to think I was ranked good because I was 'sleeping with my instructor.'" I see her slightly calm down and her face turn back to it's original color.

"Okay, but you have to tell me how you guys got together."

I tell her how he climbed the ferris wheel with me, how he took me through his fear landscape, and lastly how we kissed by the chasm. She tries to get me to tell her Tobias' fears, but I refuse to.

"I'm going to go find Four," I tell her as I walk out, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Remember protection!" she calls after me. I head toward Tobias' apartment, slightly blushing. Halfway there, I run into a wall and fall on the floor. Looking up, I see that the 'wall' was actually Tobias. He helps me up and I lean in and gently press my lips to his. He automaticly kisses back and presses me against a wall to deepen the kiss. Once I hear a few catcalls and shouts of 'get a room', I realize that once again we are not alone. He pulls away, having come to the same conclusion. We go the rest of the way to his apartment.

Tobias kicks the door shut behind us and pushes me against it. He kisses me slow but hard. I kiss back and tug on the hem of his shirt. He pulls it off. Our lips leave each other for a second then go back together. I run my hands down his chest, feeling his perfect abs.

We pull apart and go in his living room to watch a movie. We decide on an old movie called _The Fault in our Stars._ He puts the movie in and I curl up next to him. The girl in the movie, Hazel Grace Lancaster, looks a lot like me and Gus looks a lot like Caleb. Tobias looks at me funny when we get to the part in Amsterdam. I cry into his shoulder when Gus dies and he puts his arm around me. When the movie ends, we just sit there together, watching the credits go past.

"As much as I want to stay here," I start, "I told Chris that we would meet her and the gang at dinner."

"Okay." We get up and leave his apartment. He grabs my hand as we walk and I smile. We walk into the cafeteria together. He goes to get our food while I go sit with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Chris, Will, and Al at our normal table. A minute later, Tobias sits beside me so that I am in between him and Christina and in front of Uri. Uriah, Will, Al, Marlene, Christina and I start talking about what jobs we will pick tomorrow when we get our jobs and apartments. Marlene says that she wants to be a nurse. Will wants to work in the control room. Christina wants to design clothes. Al,Uriah, and I are still undecided. We finish eating, but before anyone leaves, Uriah stands up on the table and yells that he is having a party tomorrow after the job choosing ceremony.

Tobias and I leave and walk back to his apartment. I decide to sleep there tonight since my stuff is in there anyway. I change and put one of Tobias' old shirts over my underwear. It's too big on my and reaches about an inch past my butt. I go in his room and he is sitting on his bed, shirtless, wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants. When he hears the door open, he turns around, his eyes traveling down my exposed legs. I climb into bed with him and kiss him goodnight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2-Ceremonies

I wake up and I'm lying on Tobias' bed with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I gently pry his arm off me, remembering that today is the job ceremony. I go to his bathroom to take a shower and when I get back, Tobias is in the kitchen. I walk up behind him, wrap my arms around his waist and breathe in the smell of bacon that I remember eating during initiation.

A few minutes later, we are sitting at the table in his apartment, eating bacon and pancakes, something else from initiation.

"Tris," Tobias says, somewhat hesitantly. "Would you like to move in with me?"

"Of course I would!" I say.

"Really?"

I walk over behind him and whisper in his ear, "Tobias Eaton, I love you more than I ever thought I would love someone, so yes, I would love to move in with you."

He turns around slowly and presses his soft lips against mine. I kiss back, until once again, I remember the job ceremony is now is starting in 12 minutes.

"Tobias, we have to get changed, we have to be at the pit in 10 minutes." I change into a pair of tight black leggings and a black and silver cropped top that I left in his apartment during initiation. Quickly, I apply a slight amount of eye make-up, only enough to make my dull grey-blue eyes pop.

When I get to the door, Tobias is already there, waiting for me. He's wearing a tight tee-shirt that shows off his abs and black jeans. I walk over to him and take his hand.

As we walk to the pit, Tobias asks, "What job are you going to choose?"

"You'll just have to wait."

We finally make it to the pit with 3 minutes to spare. Christina pulls me over to where Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene are already seated. Since I had never let go of Tobias' hand, he got pulled with me.

Eric walks up to the makeshift stage set up in the center of the pit. "Today, our ini-"

He got cut off by Zeke running across the pit, jumping over people, to get to our table. Poor Shauna had to chase after him, apologizing to all the people he'd stepped on during his wild dash. He got to our table and sat on the other side of Tobias. "Did I miss anything?"

Tobias completely ignored him and after a few minutes of shock, laughter, and for some, pain, Eric decided to continue his speech.

"Today, our initiates get to choose their jobs. They all earned their spot in Dauntless and now they officially become Dauntless. As we always do, we will start with our first-ranked. Tris."

I walk up to the stage, feeling hundred of eyes on my back. On the top of the stage, I see a laptop with the different choices for jobs and the ranking you need to qualify. I quickly skim over it, although I'm sure of what I want to to.

"I want to help Four train the transfers and be a faction ambassador." I state loudly. I look over at Tobias, who looks happy I will work with him when the new initiates come.

I leave the stage and back to my seat next to Tobias. He takes my hand and smiles at me. I get lost in his eyes and only remember parts of what the other initiates chose. Christina wants to work at a fashion store. Will and Uriah control room. Marlene nurse. Peter fence. Al got a job helping lift heavy items to and from Dauntless. Lynn fighting for entertainment. We get keys for our new apartments (or in my case, a copy of Tobias'), but before Tobias and I can go back to our apartment, Christina drags me off, saying I need new clothes for the party tonight.


	3. Chapter 3-Shopping

"Christina," I shout, having to be loud to be heard over the rumbling noise of the Pit. She slowed down slightly, still running though until we get to a store called Dauntless Divas. She pulls me into the shop.

The racks are covered in every type of crop top, shorts, and pants you can imagine. I stand there, amazed there could be so many even through everything is black. Christina pulls me, still in my daze, to the dressing room, which she had already managed to fill in just the short time we'd been there.

After closing and locking the door behind me, I look around without even a clue as to where to start. As if reading my mind, Chris shouts at me to start with the crop tops. I pull the first one on and walk out. It is a sheer black top that goes just above my belly button.

"You HAVE to get that!" Christina shouts. I blush when everyone in the store turns around and stares at us. After looking in the mirror again, I decide that it does look good. 20 minutes later, we leave with the crop top, along with 2 more crop tops, 5 really short shorts, and a pair of extremely skinny ripped jeans.

Next, she pulls me into Pretty in Black. She looks like she has been in this store WAY too much when she finds a stack of like... 20 dresses in about 2 minutes. She throws them in my arms and shoves me into a changing room.

I quickly grab one from the top of the stack and put it on, after stripping to my underwear. Before I walk out I catch a glance of myself. I look so different then I did when I first got to Dauntless. The dress is skin tight, goes to about mid-thigh. I think of what my Abnegation parents would say if they saw me wearing this, then shake my head. I'm Dauntless now.

Chris, of course, loves this dress too, and offers to pay for it. I try on the rest of the massive pile while she pays for the dress for me and about three more for herself. We walk out of that store with 4 more bags of clothing.

I beg Christina that she let me leave. Amazingly she accepts, under the terms that we go to one more store and that we go shopping again before I start training the new initiates. We walk to the next store, but she wouldn't tell me which one. That should have been my first clue.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING IN THERE" I shout from outside the lingerie store.

"You did promise," "Anyway Four is right over there, I could jus…" She cuts off when I go in the store. She makes me get like a TON of new bras and thongs, saying Four will love it.

She makes good on our deal, though, and the two of us go over to where Tobias was with Zeke, Uriah, and Will. Chris and I go over to our boyfriends. Tobias leans down and kisses me, neither of us pull away until we hear Uri and Zeke fake barfing. We look at each other, in agreement, and each smack Uriah and Zeke.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARE AT THEIR APARTMENT…

When we get in our apartment, I try to hide the lingerie bag, but Tobias has already seen it. He smirks at me. "Why don't you show me what you got?" I laugh and lay down of the bed. Tobias lays down next to me and gently presses his lips against mine. I smile into the kiss and this encourages him to flip us over so his body is right above mine and deepen the kiss.

I hear the door open and pull away from Tobias long enough to see Christina, standing in the doorway, looking awkward and for once in her life, speechless.

"Chris?" I question, which shakes her out of her shock of seeing me with our Instructor Four.

"I came to remind you about Zeke and Uriah's party and to tell you that I will be coming over to get you ready in an hour."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"See you then." She leaves and closes the door behind her. Tobias locks the door after she's walked away.

I look at him questionly. "I only have an hour left with you, I'm not going to let anyone else interrupt us. We just talk and kiss, and too soon, Chris is back. I kiss Tobias firmly on the lips before he leaves. 'I love you," he breathes into the kiss. Then he leaves me alone with Christina and her torture devices.

Christina does my makeup, which includes bright red lipstick. She styles my hair into soft curls going all the way past my hips. Next, I am given the black dress to change into. "Oh I almost forgot!" Chris says and digs through the lingerie she made me get and pulls and a set for me. I look and it is a small red push up bra that is the same shade as my lipstick and a matching lace thong. I have grown since the beginning of initiation and now my breasts are extremely noticeable in this dress.

We leave to go to Uri's apartment for the party.


	4. Chapter 4-Candor or Dauntless begins

Uriah opens the door of his apartment for us. "You look good ladies!" I blush and walk in. I quickly find Tobias, sitting on a couch in the apartment. Lauren is sitting next to him, much too close for my liking. I go up to him and kiss him, hard, making sure Lauren sees. Eventually, he pulls away and I can see how relieved he is that I'm there. Christina and Will drag me over to the speakers to dance and Tobias goes over with Zeke.

After a little while, Tobias comes over with us and we dance together for awhile. "If I don't know you, get out," Zeke shouts into the microphone. We all sit in a circle in the living room. (If you want to know the order they are sitting in is Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Al, Will, Christina, Tris, Tobias then Marlene and Lynn aren't there)

"I WANT TO START YOU PANSYCAKES," Uriah shouts at the rest of us. None of us, surprisingly even Zeke, want to start a shouting war with Uriah, so we let him go first. "I think all of y'all have played Candor or Dauntless before, but just to make sure, you ask Candor or Dauntless, if they say Candor, you ask them a question and if they say Dauntless, they have to do a dare. Also, if you don't want to answer of do the dare, you have to take off an article of clothing, not including shoes or socks.

"Back to the game, Al, C or D?"

"Dauntless," Says Al sounding slightly nervous."

"Go kiss your crush." Uri tells him with no mercy. Al shakes his head and it looks like he glances at me before taking his shirt off. I can tell Tobias notices too because he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Al still seems like he is still an initiate and is afraid of Four.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to…" At this point, Zeke whispers something in Al's ear. "Name all of Snow White's dwarfs, any names that you don't say in 30 seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly, or face by one of us." Tobias says okay to the dare.

"When do I need to start?" Uriah counts down for him.

"3-2-1-GO" Tobias thinks for a minute.

"Sneezy, Happy, Doc," He stops and has to think again. "Bashful, Dopey." He gets out the fifth one right as the stopwatch on Uri's phone goes off. We have to look up what the other two are because surprisingly, none of us can remember.

Once we figure it out, the gang elects me to write the two names on Tobias. Zeke and Uriah find a Sharpie for me to use. When I am finished, Tobias has Sleepy written on his forehead and Grumpy across his abs.

"Uriah, C or D?"

"DAUNTLESS, I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!"

I whisper in Tobias' ear my idea. "I dare you to get a tattoo of just the word pansycake on your arm O.R run across the Pit screaming 'I'M A PANSYCAKE!'" Uriah decides to just take off his shirt.

"Tris, C or D?" Uriah asks to get the attention off him.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to find Eric and kiss him for 20 seconds." "ON THE LIPS!" He adds quickly.

"Umm ewww." I take off my dress. The boys turn and stare at my body. Tobias glares at them and kisses me on the lips He pulls away and I see Uriah blushing. I wonder why?

"Zeke," "Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts from beside Zeke. Zeke smacks Uriah and they start fighting.

"Girls break it up, you're both beautiful," Chris and I say together. Everybody laughs and they sit back down, as embarrassed and THEY have been.

"Anyway, Zeke, what is the most awkward thing you have ever done?"

He looks like he might take his shirt off, then he decides to answer."One time I thought I was at GameStop and I walked it and pulled a box off the shelf, then I realized that I was in the underwear section at Victoria's Secret." "I'll just say that it was not what I was wanting."

At this point, the rest of us are practically rolling on the floor, laughing at Zeke. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him that you got her pregnant." I expect him not to do it, but he just asks me for Caleb's phone number.

"Do I get a say in this," I ask hopefully.

"NoPE!" Zeke tells me with a smirk. Tobias has already put Caleb's number into his phone. He dials and I give up on trying to stop them. The gang surrounds Tobias, hoping to hear the conversation.

Caleb picks up, to my dismay, and I hear only snippets of the conversation. "Who...this, Four, why areyou…, I wanted to tell you that I got your sister, Tris, pregnant." Now I can very clearly hear Caleb screaming at Tobias through the phone. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Apartment 235," Tobias tells him what apartment number Uri's is.

**To be continued, don't feel like writing a lot more tonight :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Caleb

_I wanted to tell you that I got your sister, Tris, pregnant." Now I can very clearly hear Caleb screaming at Tobias through the phone. "WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"_Apartment 235," Tobias tells him what apartment number Uri's is._

"Will," Tobias is sitting back down next to me at this point, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Will looks proud of his choice for about a minute before the fear of Four sinks in.

"I dare you to… drink a blend of whatever Uriah makes." Uriah lights up and cheerfully urges Will into the kitchen of his apartment. For the next 20 minutes, we hear comments like, "Just because you add a muffin into the blender, doesn't mean you have to add the wrapper," and "PUT THE SPONGE DOWN, URIAH, NOT GOING TO HAP…(gagging noises)".

It gets quiet in the kitchen for a second before orchestral music begins playing. Uriah steps out of the kitchen with a disgusting-looking glass on a silver platter. He brings it over to Will, who had retained his previous seat. Will picks it up, looks at it, asks Tobias, "Do I have to drink it all," and has a very pained look on his face when he hears the answer.

Will holds his breath and chugs the concoction. All of us give him a strange look, to which he replies, "It is proven that blocking your nasal passageway numbs your gustatory senses."

"Erudites," we all say and shake our heads.

We continue the game and Will decides (after Christina whispers in his ear) to make me choose Candor or Dauntless. I, of course, choose Dauntless.

"I dare you, to straddle Four and make out with him until I tell you to stop." Upon hearing this dare, I see a slight number of heads turn away.

I nod slightly and turn around until I am facing Tobias, I hardly even have to move over as I was practically in his lap anyways. I wrap my legs around him and he groans quietly when my weight shifts. Without a pause, he leans in and kisses me, I feel him relax when our lips touch. We pull away for air and when our lips meet again, his hand is around my waist and my own is on the side of his face, rubbing his cheek. This kiss is harder and more passionate, filled with need. I faintly hear a door open in the background, but nothing could force me away from Tobias right now. I hear a large gasp and right away, know who it is. Maybe _nothing _could pull me away from Tobias, but Caleb sadly, would never be nothing.

"BEATRICE!?," he shouts and then turns toward Tobias. "Are you Four, and what are you doing with my little sister?"

Tobias stands, towering above Caleb, "That's right, I'm Four and I would guess that you are Caleb."

Caleb, although knowing Tobias could knock him out with a flick of his finger, tries to punch Tobias and is shocked when I catch his fist and hit him back in the gut.

"Ow, wait, what, how did you do that Beatrice?" I must look angry at my brother because Tobias puts his arm around me, stopping me from inflicting any pain upon my brother.

Uriah covers for me, explaining to Caleb about initiation, my new name, my ranking (and, _of course_, how he just barely ranked below me, etc, etc). Meanwhile, I kiss Tobias again, softer, but bringing out the same feelings as before.

Caleb chooses to look over at the wrong time and goes off on another one of his rants when he sees us together. "_Tris,_ how could you let this man get you pregnant, he is much too old for you and way too aggressive!"

"I think that is our cue," Uriah says to the gang, "PARTY'S OVER, EVERYBODY OUT"

"AND THAT INCLUDES TRIS AND HER STRANGE BROTHER," adds Zeke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the length of this chapter. Hopefully I can get a few more up this week. Please comment any advice or ideas for upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for reading!**

The three of us travel through Dauntless together. Tobias and I move in sync, our hands fitting perfectly, mine inside of his. We walk in silence, but no speech is needed. All my worries go away when I am with him. I no longer worry about Caleb or about starting my new job. All I can think about is my hand in his, and it is all that I need.

Unfortunately, some of my worry reappears as we get to the door of our apartment. We finally got all of my stuff moved in before we left for Uriah's, so there is no doubt that I live here too. Tobias, who knows my every nerve, can feel I am worried, so he puts his strong arm around me and we go in together.

Caleb gives me a confused look when I go into the apartment with Four. He probably expected Tobias to go in alone, and for the two of us to continue to my apartment. I decide this is probably the right time for me to tell him, so I turn to him and say, "Well, here it is."

"...but I thought this was Four's apartment?"

"It is," I tell him.

Tobias corrects me, "Actually, it's _ours_."

Deciding Caleb's reaction doesn't matter to me, I turn my back on him and walk ahead, back to Tobias. About half a minute later, Caleb comes over to us, the initial shock leaving his face. Tobias and I then give Caleb a tour of the apartment.

Caleb is so amazed at how large everything is. We tell him how we both placed first in initiation, so we got the largest and best apartments. We get to our bedroom and at once, the amazement is gone, and the anger is back.

"You _share _a **bed**," his face is bright red as he shouts. I start over to him, but he pushes past me, to Tobias. He sloppily attempts to punch Tobias, but Caleb is much too weak, and Tobias is much too strong. Tobias catches his fist, and lightly pushes Caleb back, trying not to hurt him. Caleb runs straight for him, Tobias catches my eye, and I slightly nod, giving him permission. When Caleb is in distance, Tobias moves his hand toward Caleb's face, and a dull smack can be heard.

Caleb, once he learns he cannot win, gives up on trying to hurt Tobias, but his face is still red with anger. "Beatrice, how could you sleep with him, he's your _instructor_, he's just going to get you pregnant than leave you."

"Caleb, get out," Caleb has crossed the line, and he knows not to push it any further, so he goes to the door and lets himself out.

I look at Tobias and see that he doesn't pity me, but rather wishes for a way to make me feel better. I give him a weak smile and he pulls me in for a hug. Gently, through my hair, he tells me how much he loves me.

Too distraught for words, I gently press my lips to his. Long after I pull away, we stay in each other's arms, as it was always meant to be.


End file.
